


Blackboard

by Person_with_a_cool_name



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A blackboard, blackboards are cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_with_a_cool_name/pseuds/Person_with_a_cool_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved his blackboard dearly... <br/>A short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackboard

He loved his blackboard dearly. Not because it was practical, it wasn't- it was dirtying his hands and his clothes. It was just a bit of "normality" for him. He was a crazy Time Lord in a blue box, and technology was all around him. But this was so simple. Just a board and chalk. He liked it, and a blackboard didn't ask questions. At least not his blackboard. He could think in peace with this style of writing. Blackboards are cool, after all. But there was still another reason: He was simply looking brilliant when writing on a blackboard!


End file.
